


Touch

by RefrainGirl



Series: Be My Ineffable Valentine [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: #ineffablevalentines, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Don’t copy to another site, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Flirty Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Public Display of Affection, Romantic Fluff, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), St James's Park (Good Omens), Touch-Starved Crowley (Good Omens), hand holding, in which every single person that sees them ships them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefrainGirl/pseuds/RefrainGirl
Summary: Day 8 of the Ineffable Valentines collection.A couple of elderly women were approaching them, and Crowley could see their eyes shining as they smiled and said polite hellos. One woman was giggling to herself, whispering something behind a hand to her companion, who nodded her agreement to whatever was said. He thought he heard them say ‘cute’, but he wasn’t sure who that was directed at.Aziraphale seems to be enjoying their stroll through St. James Park more than usual, maybe even more than Crowley (which is an incredible feat), and it doesn't take the demon long to figure out why.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Be My Ineffable Valentine [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619938
Comments: 14
Kudos: 149
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> All the fluff today, and honestly I just wanna gush about how adorable I think my own story is. Writing it was amazing (and by that I mean I squealed inwardly for so very long), and then reading it just made my heart squeeze all over again! If it did that for me, then I can hope that you all feel the same once you read it too! It goes without saying that this is one of my favorites that I came up with for Ineffable Valentines 2020!
> 
> Please carry on and, as always, I hope you enjoy!

“Crowley?”

He tossed a sidelong glance over at him. “Muh? What is it?”

Aziraphale reached over to pat their linked hands as they casually meandered along the pathway. “You’re holding awfully tight to me, today. Care to share what’s on your mind?”

Holding hands after a long day was one of their favorite activities to do together, although they hadn’t had a chance to walk and talk in a while. Fingers interlocked, palms pressed snugly together. Like two pieces of a puzzle, their hands fit seamlessly. There were no gaps, and Crowley didn’t want there to be, either. He couldn’t stand it when their fingers brushed and separated. It always felt like a near miss, and he hated those with a passion. His relationship with Aziraphale had been stuck in that exact same rut for so long, and he was done with glancing off of him to veer in the opposite direction. So whenever he sensed his hand coming near, he was quick to grab onto it.

When he held his angel’s hand, it had to be all or nothing.

“Oh, sorry. ‘M not cutting off circulation, am I?”

“Hilarious as always, but I’m being serious. Is there something bothering you?”

Crowley shrugged. “Not particularly. I really love holding your hand, is all. Why? Are you bothered? D’you want me to stop?”

“Of course not,” he exclaimed, seeming almost offended by the suggestion, and that made Crowley’s smile deepen. “I enjoy it just as much as you do.”

“Perfect, ‘cause I wasn’t about to let go.”

“You had better not,” Aziraphale warned him with a stern look. “We hardly ever go for walks in the park these days, and I rather look forward to my hand-holding time with you.”

The hand inside of Crowley’s squeezed a bit harder, and his pulse fluttered with appreciation. Amazing how even a subtle shift in pressure impacted him. His corporation wasn’t capable of resisting anything anymore. Not a kiss, not a touch. That smile undid him, watching him eat was like succumbing to a temptation of the highest degree. Try as he might, he couldn’t look away for long.

Aziraphale took up most if not all of his thoughts, no matter what he did, and Crowley was perfectly okay with that.

“We can hold hands anywhere, angel. In fact, I encourage it, along with any more… lascivious touches that you’re keeping in reserve,” he muttered, bending his head down to leave a whisper of a kiss along the edge of his ear. “Please do touch me anytime.”

The answering shudder made Crowley smirk, and Aziraphale smacked his shoulder disapprovingly. “That kind of contact is for private audiences only, and by audience I do mean me! We talked about this, no one else has permission to view or touch you in that manner,” he scolded, and secretly the demon was pleased to hear it. “Also, this specific kind of hand-holding can only happen at St. James Park, and that is what I am interested in at the moment. Perhaps later we can fool around, but for now I aim to wring every single drop of joy from this while I can.”

“... I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Crowley admitted with a tilted half-smile, “but if it makes you happy then it makes me happy. I wasn’t gonna stop anyway, remember?”

A couple of elderly women were approaching them, and Crowley could see their eyes shining as they smiled and said polite hellos. One woman was giggling to herself, whispering something behind a hand to her companion, who nodded her agreement to whatever was said. He thought he heard them say ‘cute’, but he wasn’t sure who that was directed at.

Crowley briefly turned to observe them before facing forward again, raising his eyebrows high above his glasses. “They sure looked fond of us, didn’t they?” he asked, shooting Aziraphale a suspicious look. The angel’s face was practically glowing from the attention, and he wasn’t entirely sure why. “What’s made you so jubilant all of a sudden? Don’t you dislike drawing attention to yourself, angel?”

Aziraphale shook his head, smiling brightly as he took brisker steps. “Normally, yes. The less I am noticed, the simpler things are. However, there is something refreshing about the occasional eye darting towards me,” he said, twining their clasped hands even closer. “Especially when we’re together.”

It took a few tries, but the demon seemed to manage a sort of successful frown amid all that blushing. “Ah. Um… d’you like it when people admire you?”

“Oh Crowley, don’t be daft,” he sighed, giving him one of his more exasperating stares. “I don’t care to be admired by anyone other than you, dear.”

Now the heat of the blush was searing down his neck, as well. “Good,” he said, grimacing at the traitorous sound of his voice cracking. “Yeah, ‘s good. I don’t need that either. Being admired by people, I mean. Other than you! I wouldn’t stop you from admiring me if you wanted!”

He cursed himself for babbling even more than usual, avoiding Aziraphale’s knowing gaze as he chuckled. “I’m relieved to hear it.”

They carried on in silence for a few minutes, and it didn’t take Crowley long to relax into his angel. His shoulder leaned against him, the briefest hint of warmth seeping through the waistcoat and into his arm. Sometimes Crowley still had trouble accepting that this was real, and not a figment of his active imagination; but he had to accept it when he was near enough to feel the physicality of Aziraphale beside him, over him, under him. That was his proof, and part of the reason why he was so eager to be close, to touch as much as was allowed.

A wave of tenderness was overwhelming Crowley, and it was starting to feel like his hand was going to be enveloped in reassuring heat forever. He wished it could be true, but eventually they would reach the end of their stroll. Aziraphale would ask to be driven back to the bookshop, and Crowley would oblige. Maybe he’d put his hand on Crowley’s knee while he drove. Always a welcome sensation, that. He’d make sure to keep the speedometer below ninety so that the hand on his leg wouldn’t grab too hard. Who knows how much control he would have over himself if that happened…

A few more people had come and gone while he was mulling over his most intimate thoughts, and Crowley hadn’t noticed how intently they were all staring until they were out of sight. The jogger had winked at him, two teenagers had nearly swooned themselves into a coma and another older gentleman had given the angel what looked like a nod of approval.

He turned to take in Aziraphale’s response and, sure enough, he was pleased as punch by the whole scenario.

Crowley smiled, stuffing his free hand into his pocket. “So, you like it when people admire _us_ , then?”

Aziraphale nodded, bringing his other hand over to move a stray lock of hair from Crowley’s forehead. The wind was tousling it just a bit, and the bare touch of fingers against his skin was enough to make him let out a contented sigh.

“That is more accurate,” he replied. “I like the way it feels to show the world that I have someone whom I love, eternally and completely.”

Oh. That was pride as well, not just love. No wonder Crowley had been sensing something odd in the air around them. “Show-off,” he teased, grinning as a pair of lips came to rest against his snake tattoo, soft and hot all at once.

“Only when it comes to you, dearest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on Tumblr!
> 
> You can find me at my main blog [@refraingirl](https://refraingirl.tumblr.com/) or at my writing blog [@refraingirl-the-writer](https://refraingirl-the-writer.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
